Emily (NSI)/Dialogue
' ' *'First Introduction:' "Nice to meet you, I'm Emily! My favorite food is strawberry milk!! Eh...? It's a drink? Oh, that's right!! Okay then, strawberry milk is my favorite drink!!!!♪ Please take good care of me!" *'Morning:' "Gooood mooorning!! ♪" *'Afternoon:' "Hum-dee-dum... Looks like you have some free time right now..." *'Evening:' "Gooood evening!!♪" *'Night:' "Aww... you're always so busy from morning till night! You need to get more rest!" ' ' *'Favourite:' "What is this? A Strawberry Milk for me? This is great. Thank you!! ♥" *'Loved:' "Thank you! Heh heh heh... You are a really nice person! ♪" *'Liked:' "Wow! Thanks! I wanted one of these." *'Neutral:' "Hehe, thanks! ♥" *'Dislike:' "What the heck is this?" *'Hated:' "Hey, that hurts my feelings! Seriously, that's awful of you!" *'Horror:' "Hey! You SO clearly don't want to be good friends with me. You'd better stop that!" *'Good Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? I'm so happy.♪ Thank you! That's great! I can't believe it!" *'Bad Birthday Gift:' "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Who in the WORLD gave me such an awful birthday gift?!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "Ooohhh... this is crazy! Player, you have awesome try!" ' ' *'White Flower:' "Come on now, let's go to work!! ♪" *'Purple Flower:' "Are you feeling energetic today!? You can do anything with energy!! Let's gooo!!!" *'Blue Flower:' "Do you know that girl, Lychee? She's such a crybaby. Whenever I tease her, she ends up crying... Isn't that weird?" *'Yellow Flower:' "Lately, I feel happy the whole day after I see you. ♫" *'Orange Flower:' "I think I like you, Player. My heart just won't stop racing when I'm with you. Kind of a surprise, huh?" *'Light Green Flower:' "W-w-w-what should I do...!? Player!!! My heart's sort of beating really fast!!! A cold? Did I catch a cold!?" *'Green Flower:' "I've got a problem. I love you so, so much, and I want to express to you just how deeply I care about you, but... Well, even if I say the words every day, that's just not enough! What should I do? How do I convey my passion to you? It's eating me up!" *'Pink Flower:' "My lifestyle was completely dependent on animals before, but that all changed after I married you. Now, I have to make time for my precious husband too, because you're just as precious to me as any animal! ♪" *'Dark Pink Flower:' "If you ever had to go to a deserted island, what's the one thing you would take? I would take you, player. ♥ You're most important." *'Red Flower:' "We should have a meeting place ready in case we ever get separated. It's an idea I got from a book that I was reading." *'Rainbow Flower:' "I want to kiss you every time you wake up, and every time you fall asleep, even when we grow old! ♥" ' ' *'Early Spring:' "Spring is nice! Flowers bloom, and we get to see insects, birds and animals! ♪" *'Late Spring:' "In spring, at the end of the day, you should smell like dirt." *'Early Summer:' "It's so hot!! I want to play at the beach on hot days like this!" *'Late Summer:' "The season is still really hot! How am I supposed to cool off?" *'Early Autumn:' "There are lots of delicious foods to try in autumn! ♥" *'Late Autumn:' "I guess autumn is just about to end... Why is that?" *'Early Winter:' "WHAT?! It's already winter? Why didn't anyone tell me?!" *'Late Winter:' "Winter is out-RAGE-ous! Because of that, my ice cream were RUINED! Grrrrr!!!" ' ' *'Sunny:' "Are you happy on a sunny day? ☆" *'Cloudy:' "Clouds look like cotton candy. I bet they taste sooo good.♫" *'Rainy:' "Gaaah! The sound of rain is so annoying. I can't focus!" *'Snowy:' "Snowy days, windy days, even falling snows wouldn't be able to stop me!!" ' ' *'Before the Wedding:' "I'm so-so-so-SOOOOO looking forward to living on a farm once we get married... Your house! ♥" *'Expecting a Child:' "Ooh, I'm NOT feeling well! I wonder if this is a morning sickness..." *'After Baby's Birth:' "I'll do my best, in mind, body and soul!!! ♫" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Raising kids can be tough, but it's totally worth it!" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "Kids really do grow up before you know it. It's kinda rude." *'Baby (Stage 5):' "I feel like Child is gonna be strong someday!" *'When the First Child is grown:' "Player... are our child so cute?♪" *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Now that my second child is older, things are a bit easier.♫ *'Your kids return:' "Look who came back!♪ I always know the four of us would be together again as a happy family!☆" *'Before the Wedding:' "Congrats on your engagement!♪ I'm so excited for the festival. I mean, the wedding!" *'Expecting a Child:' "Adding another branch to the family tree? Good luck on raising the child!♫" *'After Baby's Birth:' "I heard your child is born! Congratulations! ♪" *'Baby (Stage 1-3):' "Child looks like you.♥" *'Baby (Stage 4):' "O! Hi, player! Do you raise your child well?" *'Baby (Stage 5):' "Will you say something about Child to me? Wow." *'When the First Child is grown:' "Being able to spend time with your child is precious. Be sure to treasure it." *'When the Second Child is grown:' "Siblings... Oddly, the younger one is more reliable in many instances. Like us, for example. ♫" *'Your kids return:' "Child and Child are back! Whee-hoo!" Category:Story of World: New Sunbeam Island Dialogue